valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Challenges of the Edy Detachment
Challanges of the Edy Detatchment is the fourth set of downloadable content for the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Overview The content revolves around six new battle challanges introduced by the members of the Edy Detatchment that focus on one specific class and their roles on the battlefield. The battles themselves will often have you facing off against a numerically far superior Imperial force without tank support and command orders, you will be forced to fight tactically in order to overcome the odds. Content There are six battles in all, each focussing on one aspect of your force (i.e. Scouts, Lancers, Snipers, Engineers, Shocktroopers, Tanks). Each trial is introduced by a member of Edy's Detatchment, however the player is free to choose from his or her own squad who is actually deployed onto the battlefield. Susie's Challenge: The Wildwood I -- Scout Trial Susie's scout challenge takes place on the first Kloden Wildwood map and involves locating and neutralising an enemy threat while simultaneously defending your base in the lower left of the map. Strategy *With her excellent stats and additional CP Alicia is an obvious choice for this mission, however if you're not looking to A rank this mission any scout should be able to complete this mission within 10 - 12 turns. *To start run back over the bridge to the southern portion of the map and take out the scout here, if you don't do this he will take your base at the beginning of the imperial turn and then it's game over. Afterwards swoop south and take out the soldier in the long grass positioning yourself in the grass overlooking the path to the bridge. *In your next turn advance over the bridge and take out the scout patrolling the area, then proceed west parrallel to the riverbed and then head north, neutralising the scout patrolling the north west if you can reach him this turn, if not hide in the long grass at the entrance to the area. *Proceed along the north west path and follow it as it curves to the east - do not enter the animal trail from the south, enter it from the north in order to get the drop on the enemy ace Oswald the Gold, like all aces in these challenge missions he has very high evasion and Oswald '''is armed with the '''ZM KAR 8 (g), which is your reward for defeating him. *After defeating the enemy ace proceed east, kill the patrolling scout when you meet him and continue your advance, stopping at the long grass in the south clearing to dispatch yet another scout. *You should have defeated seven enemy soldiers by now including Oswald, now for the final scout. Advance eastwards along the path to the very end of the map, you should see a large boulder at the very edge of the area, behind this is our final opponent. The best way to deal our last adversary is to use a handgrenade aimed just over the boulder - this way you can defeat him without him ever getting the chance to get a shot off at you in return. Notes *As stated previously Oswald the Gold carries the ZM KAR 8 (g), this weapon is not very accurate but like most imperial rifles it deals very high damage to infantry, at close range Oswald will kill most characters character in a single volley. *All scouts on the map are elites, make sure your troops are sufficiently levelled to be able handle them without too much fuss. Jann's Challenge: Naggiar Plains North -- Lancer Trail Jann's lancer challenge takes place on the Naggiar Plains North map and involves defeating an armoured detachment of approximately a dozen Imperial medium tanks supported by large numbers of infantry while defending a central base. Strategy *Despite the trial try to avoid the temptation to deploy too many lancers on this map, bear in mind that while it is relatively easy to whittle the tanks down to a manageable number, without scouts and shocktroopers to deal with them efficiently you will soon find your base swarmed with enemy infantry. An engineer can come in hands during the first few rounds to give your lancers a healthy supply of ammo and repair damaged sandbag walls. *Position two or three lancers and a scout or shocktrooper to the south utilising the sandbags and trenches for optimum cover. Position another one or two lancer to the north with a scout or shocktrooper and start bombarding the tanks with your lancers as they approach from the north and south, concentrating your fire for maximum efficiency. *You should manage to take out the tanks in the North before they reach the first trench line, however with six tanks in total barrelling towards you from the south you stand little chance of stopping them before they smash through the sandbag emplacements. With a little manoeuvering however this will allow you to fire at close range, destroying the tanks by hitting their radiators with your lancers. One shot per tank should be all you need and by turn three you should be replacing two or three lancers with scouts or shocktroopers to deal with the surge of enemy infantry. *Once you feel comfortable defending your central base from infantry advance a couple of shocktroopers south towards the south western base defended by a Medium tank+, killing any soldiers encountered on the way, while doing this creap the remainder of your force covering the southern front carefully to the south eastern base, also defended by a Medium Tank+. * In the north be careful of Stark the Hawk, the ace sniper on the roof of the tower covering the northern base, he is armed with an ATR-X3 (''Anti-Tank) but will not cause you many problems if you ensure the troops north of your central base are in cover at the end of every turn. When the time comes to attack the northen base take advantage of the large boulders in the east to prevent ''Stark '''decimating your advancing infantry. *Charge the southern enemy base with your shocktroopers, kill any enemy infantry you find using your flamethrowers, don't worry about fire from the tanks, their machineguns will only cover their rear in a 90 degree arc. Once you are ready destroy the tanks by creeping around them undercover of the base's sandbag walls and open fire on their radiators, two bursts should be enough to destroy the tanks, occupy the both bases and retreat your troops, re-deploying them at the central base when you have the chance, being sure to defeat and remaining infantry beforehand. *Begin the final push by advancing your troops northwards blocking '''Stark's line of sight from the tower with the boulders in the east, all tanks should now be destroyed so retreat your lancers and replace them with scouts or shocktroopers. *Rush Stark '''with two or three shocktroopers, attack him from behind or else he'll evade - it will take three hits with a flamethrower to take him down and your reward is the '''ATR-X3 (Anti-Tank). *By now you should be able to bulldoze the remaining troops in the northern base and take it for you own, watchout for troops in the long grass to the west as you advance however as they can give you an unpleasant surprise if unprepared. Notes *While it seems logical to deal with the smaller force in the north first they will not cause you too much trouble if you stay on the defensive with a single scout or shocktrooper to keep their advances in check where as the southern reinforcements will start to cause you real problems if not dealt with by the end of turn 5. *Orders (and tank support) are unavailable in this mission so you will have trouble using your scouts to target the enemy tank's radiators. *The ATR-X3 (Anti-Tank) is a powerful anti-tank sniper rifle taken from the ace sniper Stark the Hawk atop the tower in the north, while not as powerful as a lance when firing upon tanks you are almost garanteed a hit on their huge lumbering frames. *All troops on the map are elites, make sure your troops are sufficiently levelled to be able handle them without too much fuss. Marina's challenge: The Wildwood II -- Sniper Challenge Marina's Sniper challenge takes place on the second Kloden Wildwood map and involves eliminating the enemy before they reach an imperial base. Strategy Notes Homer's Challenge: The Warehouse District -- Engineer Trial Strategy Notes Edy's Challange: The Arboreal Wastes -- Shocktrooper Trial Strategy Notes The Edy Detatchment Challange: Barious Ruins -- Tank Trial Strategy Notes Category:DLC Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Article stubs